The Love Found In Between Breaths
by Kamisado
Summary: A silly little hurt comfort story I came up with. Gaara's hurting inside and Naruto is there to help. I suck at summaries, just look inside. YAOI. NaruGaa.


Title:The Love Found In Between Breaths

Author: Kamisado

Summary:Gaara thinks he's invisible, but Naruto show's him he's really there (through a night of hot sex on top of Naruto's house!!) and that he isn't the only one who feels invisible. A little hurt/comfort thing that popped into my brain.

Characters:Naruto, Gaara and mentions of Sasuke.

Pairing:NaruGaa

Rating:M for Smut.

Warning:Sasuke is dead for this story. Don't get me wrong, I love Sasuke plenty, but this was the only way the story would work. And this story also contains yaoi and man secks.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is my boyfriend.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Gaara sat on the roof of a particular blonde's house in the heart of Konoha, looking up at a cold moon.

He sighed heavily.

He might as well be on the moon, to everyone, he didn't exist, except as a living terror.

As a terror that made grown men break down and cry in his wake.

Made parents fearfully avert their eyes and usher their children in as soon as they saw a shock of red air.

Yes, for the jincuuriki, life was a rather lonely, spectator sport.

But spectators saw things that the competitors didn't.

Like how the blonde chuunin in the house he was sitting on nearly died when the spiteful and selfish Uchiha's corpse was found.

How said blonde fought and fought, yet never won.

None of his emotional battles.

Oh, Naruto had won many physical battles and had worked hard to get to the rank he was at.

But when it came to those emotional battles, he was fighting a losing struggle.

And Gaara would never openly admit it, but he was too.

He was fighting a losing grip on his sanity, every day when he left his house, his insides clenched in a very familiar sensation.

Fear.

Fear that this was the day he'd finally snap.

Fear of another lonely day.

Had Shukaku not been protecting him, Gaara would've killed himself long ago.

He'd pictured what his death would've been like.

Drowning?

Hanging?

Murder?

No.

He always pictured himself being killed by the one thing that kept him alive.

Sand.

He'd always pictured himself walking to the very desert that was in between Konoha and Suna, and then never returning.

He wouldn't be missed.

Another heavy sigh.

And another not his own.

He jolted and his head snapped to the side.

How did that blonde fool sneak up on him?!

He had gotten better than Gaara had expected.

"So Gaara, what brings you to my rooftop on this lonely night?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at the blonde, knowing that he wasn't expecting an answer.

"...loneliness..."

"Ah, it seems that it's struck the both of us tonight."

Gaara's teal ice shifted slowly to his left where the blonde had taken a seat.

"...yeah..."

Things were silent for a while.

And when Naruto spoke again, his voice was quieter, mellower...

More sultry somehow.

"I don't think loneliness is the only reason you're here tonight Gaara. Did you need anything?"

"...no...I needed some silence to think is all..."

"Oh, then do you want me to be quiet?"

"...no..."

It fell silent, and to both their surprise, Gaara was the first one to break it.

"...it helps me think..."

Naruto looked at him with on raised eyebrow.

"Then you want me to continue rambling?"

Gaara didn't respond in words, just a nod.

Naruto was soundless for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, before Sasuke died, he started acting a little weird, as if not knowing how to tell me what he was thinking about...Acting a little like you always have...Now, do you really want to be left with your thoughts? Or do you want to make them known?"

Naruto's head fell back and he looked at the elder redhead.

Teal eyes blinked slowly.

"...There is nothing to make known Naruto..."

"Oh, I think so."

A slow grin.

"You know why I think so?"

"...why?..."

"Because you aren't the only one on this cold roof who's thinking them."

Naruto's voice had lowered to a husky whisper.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at the blonde.

There was no way...

No way this ray of pure sunlight...

This...

This angel...

Could have thoughts anything like his own...

Guilt boiled under his flesh.

Had he tainted purity?

Had he become more than a monster and turned into a toxin?

His mouth fell open slightly in shock.

And then his mouth was no longer his own.

Dry, somewhat chapped lips were pressing gently against his own, and for once in his eighteen years of life, he felt a chill run up his spine and a crimson blush redder than his hair make it's way across his cheeks.

It took him a couple seconds to choose how to react.

He pressed his mouth against the blonde's, sealing the connection more firmly and he felt a relaxed, almost relieved, shuddering sigh escape the younger.

Callused fingertips, so unlike Gaara's own thin, pale ones, found his wrist and traveled up the length of his arm to his neck, goose-bumps appearing in their wake.

the fingers of Naruto's left hand pressed into the back of Gaara's neck, pulling the nin a little closer as Naruto tilted his head to deepen their actions.

A tongue swiped across Gaara's lips and he shivered slightly, before parting his lips an allowing the blonde to take full control and complete advantage of the situation.

Naruto's right hand found Gaara's left hip, and he was pulling the redhead a little closer as Naruto's tongue slid slowly into his mouth, sliding against his own.

Naruto's tongue shifted against Gaara's and he slowly sucked on the appendage.

Gaara gasped quietly, and his right hand pushed through blonde locks as his left arm slid around the younger's neck.

Everything was moving in super slow motion, but time was hurled back into play as Naruto braced himself against the roof and pushed Gaara onto his back, the gourd exploding in a shower of sand and sliding off the building.

Gaara nibbled the blonde's lower lip gently and Naruto couldn't stifle the groan.

The need for air was becoming hard to ignore.

Naruto and Gaara slowly pulled away from the kiss and took a couple of deep breaths.

Naruto licked his own lips as he looked down at the normally stoic redhead who was lying beneath him, flushed pink and panting.

Had they just made out?

On top of a house that didn't belong to him?!

These were the thoughts that were running through Gaara's mind at that moment.

Although, every single thought in Gaara's mind came to a screaming halt as Naruto nibbled under his ear and he gasped, nails digging into Naruto's shoulders.

Another chill skittered up his spine as sharp teeth closed on his neck again and he groaned softly.

Naruto's hands pushed up under Gaara's shirt and deft fingers slid over the pale expanse of Gaara's tummy.

Gaara groaned in disappointment as Naruto broke contact with his neck for a few moments to push his shirt over Gaara's head and pull off his own, but returned his attention to the redhead immediately.

Tan hands landed on Gaara's hips and he gasped.

Gaara had never done this before.

Hell, he'd never been _kissed_ before.

"Naruto...I..." he couldn't finish his sentence, losing his train of thought as one of Naruto's hands found it's way into his pants and under his boxers.

Slim tan fingers teased the area, not touching him yet, but so close it wasn't fair.

And then without warning, Naruto's hand gripped Gaara tightly and the redhead arched.

He felt Naruto smile against his shoulder and felt the sudden urge to glare at the blonde, but the thought was diminished as Naruto moved his hand slowly along Gaara's length.

Gaara fully welcomed the touch, and this was plenty obvious to Naruto.

Naruto repeated the motion, grip a little tighter and a little more sure, and Gaara's eyelashes fluttered, eyes closing.

This was Naruto doing the actions.

Naruto's lips and teeth nibbling his neck.

Naruto's weight.

Naruto's scent.

Naruto.

_Naruto_.

_NARUTO_.

Gaara didn't realize he was chanting the name softly until the blonde hushed him.

"I'm right here..."

Gaara flushed again as Naruto continued teasing below his pants.

"Stop t-teasing Naruto..."

Naruto's hand paused and his head rose from Gaara's neck.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

Gaara remained silent for a couple seconds.

"I want you."

Naruto breath hitched.

"Then you can have me."

Gaara would've smiled, cried, laughed...Anything to break the silence that had fallen over them, but instead jerked Naruto's mouth down to meet his.

The two of them wasted no time in removing their remaining clothes, and soon laid naked and cold on Naruto's rooftop, skin bared for all the world to see.

And Gaara was currently occupied with Naruto, teasing the blonde as he had teased Gaara.

Gaara's tongue curled slowly around Naruto's cock, teasing the heavy flesh as Naruto gripped at his hair with long fingers that tangled into the red strands.

"Gaara...shit...I love you..."

Naruto said between breaths as Gaara gave a final teasing lick to his length, before dragging himself back up Naruto's body, placing kisses onto ever square inch he could reach.

Gaara reached Naruto lips and kissed him, Gaara's pale thin lips crushing fervently with Naruto's.

"Gaara, I'm sorry this has to hurt."

"Don't be. I want it to." Gaara replied as Naruto pushed him onto his back once again.

"But..."

Gaara placed a single delicate finger on Naruto's lips.

"I want it to hurt Naruto."

Naruto didn't ask again, and instead nodded in understanding.

"I know you do." He said, nuzzling Gaara's neck with his nose. "I know you do."

And then Gaara arched as Naruto thrust in quickly, all the way to the hilt.

A few renegade tears of pain slid their way down Gaara's temples and into his hair, and instead of letting Naruto see them, he kissed him again, and only once he was sure that he was in control of emotions did he let Naruto go.

"Move." Gaara growled and Naruto didn't hesitate to do as ordered.

He pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in.

And this time Gaara cried out in pleasure as Naruto's length slammed into his prostate, hard.

Naruto thrust again and Gaara's eyes fluttered closed again.

The redhead was muttering nonsensical phrases as their space quickened.

Naruto was thrusting so deep, so hard, and so perfectly and Gaara was barely holding on to what little sanity he had to begin with, as one of Naruto's hands reached in between them to grip Gaara's erection.

"N-N-Naru-Naruto...I-I...I..." Gaara couldn't breathe, he was choking on, suffocating in pleasure.

He was dying, he was sure of it.

If he wasn't dying, then what else would be making it so hard for him to breathe?

A few more of Naruto's deliciously hard thrusts and strokes to Gaara's erection and he was crumbling into an orgasm, spilling himself on Naruto's hand and on his stomach.

And with that orgasm, he was able to say what he'd wanted to since he'd met the boy.

"I love you too."

It wasn't screamed or rasped, it was whispered into Naruto's ear and with those words the blonde followed suit and came, his whole body shuddering and shivering for a couple minutes.

The two of them didn't feel so alone anymore.

They were unmoving and silent for a few moments, before Naruto pulled out and rolled onto his back, taking Gaara with him, his arms around the redhead's waist.

And for once, Gaara was able to shed those tears he hadn't been able to for so long, they slid onto Naruto's chest, and rather than be ashamed about it, he let Naruto see, as the blonde wiped them away.

"Guess loneliness didn't hit us too hard." Naruto said, absentmindedly stroking the red hair of the weepy Gaara.

"...what makes you say that?..."

"Because we found love in between breaths."

Gaara smirked, his tears abating.

"...yeah..."

Naruto grinned at him.

"Can you believe we just did that on top of my apartment building?"

"...idiot..." Gaara retorted lovingly.

"Sand brat."

"...Naruto?..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

And they kissed.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

A/N: This is a little one shot that was in my head for a while I decided to put it down on paper. This is rather sweet I quite like it. Read and review people! You're my life source! No flames. Constructive criticism I'll allow but if you're just getting pissy and being a homophobe:

Bite me.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-


End file.
